1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the most widely used flat panel displays. A typical liquid crystal display includes two panels provided with pixel electrodes and a common electrode (commonly referred to as “field generating electrodes”) and having a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two panels.
An electric field is generated in the liquid crystal layer in response to a voltage applied to the field generating electrodes. When an electric field is applied, the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer change their orientations. LCDs display images by controlling the strength of the electric field, which determines orientations of the liquid crystal molecules to adjust the polarization of incident light. Light transmittance is determined by phase retardation due to the birefringence of the liquid crystal layer. The phase retardation is a result of multiplying cell thickness and a refractive index anisotropy value of the liquid crystal layer.
In conventional LCDs, one panel typically includes a plurality of pixel electrodes and thin film transistors (TFTs) as switching devices for switching on/off voltages to be applied to the pixel electrodes, and the other panel includes a common electrode and a color filter.
A liquid crystal display does not generate any light itself. Non-emissive display devices such as a liquid crystal display require a light source, such as for example, a backlight. Alternatively, the liquid crystal display passes light, for example, natural light, through a liquid crystal layer and then re-passes reflected light through the liquid crystal layer, thereby displaying images.
Light leakage may occur in a liquid crystal display when an orientation of liquid crystal molecules is distorted. Liquid crystal display devices may include black matrix layers to prevent light leakage that may occur in the areas between the pixels.